Saw: The Cut
by Ares X 666
Summary: Well, here it is. My last shot at a Saw story under 3 pages. If you read the others and enjoyed them, I'm really glad you did. Just hope you enjoy this one just as much!


Saw: The Cut

I breathed heavily as I peered into the darkness that surrounded me. It seemed to envelop my every fear and put it into a reality for my creative mind put horrible images in the darkness. I tried to tell myself to calm down, but I just couldn't. I had no idea where the fuck I was and had no idea who put me in here. I fell down and sat in a corner of the room I was in. I started to hold my breath and count the seconds I could go without dying. Suddenly, a light from above blared on, and I shut my eyes. It took me a few minutes to get used to it, but when I did, I was more confused than glad. Across the room from me, was a tape. I ran over and picked it up, hoping that this would give me the answer I was looking for. I pressed play, only to have my heart slip into darkness…

_"Hello Jeff… I know that you hate your life, and for the past two years have talked about suicide. But you never did. Why should a man like you even deserve to live? But in suicide, there was always one option that you always avoided."_

"Oh, shit!" I cried, because I knew what was coming.

_"The room you are in, as you can see, has a key hole. The only key to it is inside your wrist, where you must complete what you have avoided… Let the game begin."_

I sat there, in fear. Hoping that this was all some sick joke that was about to be exposed. I sat on the floor for hours, waiting for somebody to tell me that they were making the ultimate prank. It never happened. I shoved my hands into my pocket, only to quickly jerk them back out. I put my left hand inside my pocket, and pulled out a razor blade. I looked around the room, and saw a key hole.

"It's the only way out of this room." I said. I ran over and tried to use the knife inside the hole, but it didn't work.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I placed the knife on my wrist. I sliced only a tiny bit and held back. "Fuck you man!" I screamed to the guy who put me in here. "WHY DO THIS TO ME?"

I just tore off my shirt and cut a little piece off and put it in my mouth, and brought the blade back down and sliced it. I bit down so hard I thought my teeth would shatter. I tried to put my fingers into the bloody wrist, but they wouldn't fit. I sliced harder, deeper. I could see the key. I grabbed it and shoved it into the keyhole. I heard a click. I tore off more of my shirt to stop the bleeding. The wall in front of me fell over and I saw a furnace in front of me. I went over to one side and saw a body sticking out of it.

"Oh shit…" I cautiously made my way up the stairs. I was in a foyer and saw a set of stairs leading up. I didn't follow them, because I thought I heard somebody screaming. I followed the cries as I came into a room with a woman caught in a metal deathtrap. She appeared dead, though, just recently alive. I knew that I should leave this house because I knew that the shirt I was using wasn't going to stop the bleeding forever. I ran back into the foyer and ran out the door. I pulled out the knife that I had used to get the key, and threw it across the street at the same time a car came by. I stopped it and begged for them to take me to a hospital.

2 hours later…

Jigsaw opened a door and let Amanda through.

"He's already suffered enough." Amanda told him

Jigsaw laughed silently. "One who wishes for suicide will never suffer enough."

After Jeff is released from the hospital…

I went into my house and shut the door.

"Thank God I'm finally out of there." I went into my kitchen. After I finished eating, I went into my room, only to be in a shock. On my bed were a knife, a gun, and a poison. Above the bed, were the words; "Your wish shall be granted."

At that moment, the door shut and locked behind me. I banged on the door, and I heard the same voice from the tape.

_"The only way out of this room is to make one final choice. You wanted Death, and he will come to you…"_

END…


End file.
